Code Geass S3: The Beginning of the New World
by RoyalPair024
Summary: Everyone knows that Lelouch is dead but the truth is that he's alive... He is living with Euphie,yes, she is alive too. and Lily, a new character that I created, she is the sister of C.C. ...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this chapter is all about Nunnaly, I promise that in the next chapter it'll be about Lelouch (and Nunnaly).

Chapter 1: Nunnaly – Lelouch

"Nunnaly..." Someone called. "Nunnaly... Nunnaly..."

"Nii-sama?" Nunnaly said. When Nunnaly opened her eyes, she was lying in a valley of roses.

"Whe-where am I?"

"Nunnaly..." Someone called. Nunnaly blinked. She saw a boy with violet eyes with black hair.

"Nii-sama!!!" Nunnaly smiled. "Nii-sama, is that you?"

"My beloved Nunnaly..." Lelouch said, he was welcoming Nunnaly into his arms.

"Nii-sama..." Nunnaly cried. She rushed to Lelouch and hugged him.

"I miss you so!!!"

"I missed you to Nunnaly..." Lelouch calmly said.

"Why did you leave me?" Nunnaly cried more.

"To leave peace and give you a happier life..." Lelouch explained.

"But I'm happier when I'm with you..." Nunnaly said. Lelouch's image was going farther and farther.

"Nii-sama, you're leaving me again..." Nunnaly was chasing Lelouch's image.

"Don't worry... I'll always be by your side." Lelouch smiled.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Nii-sama!!!" Nunnaly cried

Nunnaly woke up, she saw Suzaku was beside her. He looked very worried.

"Governor Nunnaly, what's the matter?" Suzaku asked.

'It's a dream, only a dream..' Nunnaly thought. "Nothing... It's nothing."

"But why are there tears in your face?" he asked. Nunnaly touched her face, it was wet.

"Don't worry, it's just a nightmare..." Nunnaly answered.

"Thank goodness..." Suzaku was relieved. "By the way, Prince Schneizel is waiting downstairs."

"Thanks, Suzaku-kun..." Nunnaly thanked and Suzaku bowed and left her room. After several minutes of what she have dreamed of, she went downstairs with Sayako.

"Oujo-sama, are you okay?" Sayako asked.

"I'm fine, Sayako-san..." Nunnaly answered.

My dear sister Nunnaly, good morning..." Schneizel greeted.

"Ohayou, nii-sama." Nunnaly greeted back.

"Shall we eat together?" Schneizel invited.

"Hai." Nunnaly agreed. The two ate together with some chatting.

"Nunnaly, Suzaku told me you had a nightmare..." Schneizel said. Nunnaly nodded. "What was your dream about?"

"Ummmm... It's about Lelouch-nii-sama." Nunnaly answered.

"What about Lelouch?" Schneizel asked again.

"I saw him..." Nunnaly said.

"What does he look like, is he bleeding?" Schneizel asked AGAIN.

"No... He was the usual Lelouch Vi Britannia that we knew..." Nunnaly answered.

"The devilish look of him?" Schneizel asked AGAIN!!!! (When will he stop??? -_-IIIIIII)

"No... He was smiling... The usual smile I used to see from him... His calming smile... Nii-sama, I missed him so much!!!" She said, some tears are falling from her eyes.

"I know, we missed him too..." Schneizel smiled. "... Right, Cornelia?" He looked at Cornelia.

"Yes... Of course... we missed him." Cornelia smiled. Suzaku overheard, his conscience was bothering him.

"Gomenasai, Gov. Nunnaly..." Suzaku said silently. Then suddenly Gino entered.

"Hey Suzaku, morning!!!" Gino greeted with a big smile.

"Morning..." Suzaku gave him a weak smile.

"That's not a nice greeting..." Anya took a picture of Suzaku.

"Yeah, Suzaku, you okay?" Gino asked.

"I'm fine..." Suzaku just walked away.

"What's his problem?" Gino asked.

"I don't know..." Anya answered.

-Out of the Palace-

The guards heard something from the bushes.

"Did you hear something?" Guard 1 asked.

"No, not a thing..." Guard 2 answered.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-Elsewhere-

"What did you do?" A girl asked.

"I just peeked..." The boy answered.

"Just peeked, what if they saw you?" The girl warned.

"Don't worry, they won't see me." The boy said.

"Euphie is right, what if someone from the palace sees you, and how would they react?" Another girl warned. "They know who you are."

"Don't worry about it, Lily." The boy said.

"We're just worried about you, Lelouch..." Euphie said.

"Why are you worried about me, don't you remember, I'm Zero, the person who killed you." Lelouch smirked.

"I don't care, you're still my brother." Euphie said.

"Fine, it's your decision." Lelouch said.

"It's really my decision!" Euphie said stubbornly.

"Before you two argue, let's go home." Lily said.

They went home in a mansion in the mountains.

-In the Mountains-

"Welcome home, Mistress Lily." The maid greeted, "Did you have a nice morning walk?"

"Yes..." Lily answered.

"Lunch is almost ready." The maid said.

"Okay..." Lily said.

"Lily..." Lelouch called.

"Huh, why?" Lily asked.

"When can I see Nunnaly?" Lelouch asked.

"Someday, I promise..."Lily smiled.

'I wish that someday is today...' Lelouch thought. Lelouch went to his room. When he lied to his bed, he only thought of his beloved sister, Nunnaly. "Nunnaly, I hope you're okay..."

"Lelouch... Lelouch... Lelouch..." Someone called. Lelouch opened his eyes. He was lying on a white beach sand.

"Whe-Where am I?" Lelouch asked himself.

"Hey, Lelouch, why are you just lying in there? Come on! The others are waiting for us!!!" Suzaku said.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"What? Come on! Let's go!" Suzaku reached Lelouch's arm.

"Wh-whoa!!!" Lelouch and Suzaku walked together and there they saw the others. Lelouch's eyes widened. He saw Nunnaly. "N-N-Nunnaly..." He approached Nunnaly, he kneeled and held her hand. He gently touched her face. "Nunnaly..."

"What is it, nii-sama?" Nunnaly asked.

"I missed you so much, Nunnaly..." Lelouch said.

"I missed you too, nii-sama." Nunnaly said. "But... we already saw each other a while ago, right?"

"Uhhh..." Lelouch was speechless.

"Lelouch, how's your sleep?" Schneizel asked.

"..." Still, Lelouch was speechless.

"Lelouch..." Someone called.

He looked around. Nobody is calling his name.

"Lelouch... Lelouch... Lelouch! Lelouch!" Someone called again. "Lelouch, wake up!!!"

When he opened his eyes it was Euphie in his side.

"Lelouch, wake up!" Euphie said. "It's lunch time!"

"Uh, you're so annoying!" Lelouch said. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?!!"

"Well, I can't let you sleep with an empty stomach." Euphie said. "So get up!"

"All right... I'll be down in a minute." Lelouch said.

Then, Lelouch went downstairs, there he saw Lily and Euphie waiting for him.

"Hey, how's your afternoon nap?" Lily asked.

"Great..."Lelouch said. "I'm having a beautiful dream until someone woke me up." Lelouch looked at Euphie.

"Well, sorry for ruining your beauty sleep!" Euphie said.

"Why, you!!!" Lelouch shouted.

"Hey, hey, stop right there." Lily stopped them. "By the way, Lelouch, what was your dream about?"

"In the dream, everybody were there, it was like a little get together." Lelouch said, some tears are forming from his eyes.

"Don't worry, Lelouch..." Euphie said.

"...You'll see them someday." Lily continued.

"Thanks..." Lelouch said.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Please review! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

After their dramatic conversation, Lily came up with an idea to cheer Lelouch up.

"I have an idea..." Lily said. Both Lelouch and Euphie looked at Lily.

"How about we go to the city to have fun..." Lily said.

"Sounds fun..." Euphie said.

"Ok..." Lelouch agreed.

"Then it's settled." Lily said. "So go get dressed."

"But, why?" Lelouch asked.

"Why? You don't want to get dressed? You are gonna go to the city with that hideous clothes?" Lily asked.

"No, I mean that wh-" Lelouch said, then he remembered the "hideous clothes". "My clothes are hideous?"

"NO!!!" Lily said. "Just kidding..."

"Where was I?" Lelouch asked.

"In the "wh-" part..." Lily said.

"Why are we going to the city?" Lelouch asked.

"Because I promised that you're gonna see Nunnaly and I always keep my promises... Actually, this is the first time I made a promise so I'll try, at least..." Lily said.

"Thanks again, Lily..." Lelouch smiled.

"You're welcome..." Lily smiled back.

-Back to the Palace-

In Nunnaly's bedroom, Nunnaly is still thinking of Lelouch.

"I know you're having a better life wherever you are, and I'm happy if you're happy, nii-sama..." Nunnaly said to herself.

Knock, knock, knock...

"Huh? Who's that?" Nunnaly asked.

"It's me, Suzaku." Suzaku said.

"Come in..." Nunnaly said. "What is it, Suzaku-kun?"

"Well, Governor Nunnaly..." Suzaku said

"Please, you can just call me Nunnaly." Nunnaly said.

"Well, Nunnaly, I was just curious what was your dream about..." Suzaku said then Nunnaly smiled.

"I saw nii-sama." Nunnaly looked at the sky.

"Lelouch? What about him?" Suzaku asked, Nunnaly looked again at Suzaku.

"He was talking to me... He told me that... He died because he wanted me to have the life I've ever dreamed of." Nunnaly answered.

Suzaku felt guilty. His conscience is bothering him again. "He sure is a nice guy, but I'm sure his happy wherever he is now, so, don't worry..."

"Thanks, Suzaku-kun..." Nunnaly thanked. "But, I'm still curious..."

"Why?" Suzaku curiously asked.

"I know nii-sama is or was Zero, but, why is there another Zero if nii-sama is right in front of me."

Suzaku was speechless, he can't tell Nunnaly that he and Lelouch planned it or else she will be mad at him.

"Who do you think the another Zero is?" Nunnaly asked.

"Ummm... I really don't know." Suzaku said. "But stop thinking who it is because it's all over know, right? All I know is I'm not Zero that's for sure..." Suzaku gave Nunnaly a fake smile.

"You're right, Suzaku-kun..." Nunnaly agreed.

After a few minutes, Suzaku left the bedroom and went downstairs.

"Smooth, Suzaku... They'll never know that you are the Zero wannabe..." Suzaku smiled.

-In the city-

"Here we are!" Lily said. "If someone recognizes either one of you, what we're gonna do is run okay?"

"Got it!" Euphie agreed.

"W-w-wait!" What do you mean by RUN?" Lelouch asked.

"We're gonna run, it's that obvious!" Lily answered.

"Then, they'll tell everyone that Euphie and I are alive and they'll freak out!" Lelouch said. "Why won't you use your Geass?"

"I barely used it because it's a waste of energy..." Lily answered.

"You remind me of someone..." Lelouch said. 'That attitude of hers is exactly like C.C.'s.'

"Huh? Who?" Lily asked.

"Never mind..." Lelouch said.

(Lelouch: They may be crazy and stupid, but, they are great friends who will be here always by my side. The loneliness in my heart will sure disappear as long as they're here.)

Lily can read minds so...

(Lily: Are we really crazy and stupid? But, thanks, Lelouch... You're a great friend yourself. We expect a lot from you.)

-Elsewhere-

"I can't help thinking but I feel Lelouch's presence somewhere." C.C. said. "I think I'll visit Nunnaly for a while. After that I'll look for my sister, don't worry, Lily..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Please review, please, please....


	4. Chapter 4

-Back to the City-

"Hey, Lelouch..." Lily called.

"Huh? Why?" Lelouch asked.

"If I have a sister and I lost her for a long time and I want to see her badly, would you help me?" Lily asked.

"Ummm... Of course, after all the things you've done for Euphie and I." Lelouch answered.

"He's right, Lily. I know how it feels to lose someone you love." Euphie agreed.

"But the question is do you have one?" Lelouch said, Lily looked away.

"..." Lily did not answer his question.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lelouch said.

"Her name is C.C." Lily said, then...

"She's your sister???" Lelouch said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I knew it... You're both stupid and crazy!" Lelouch said. Lily gave him a death glare.

"Just kidding!!!" Lelouch said.

"But, do you know where she is?" Lily asked.

"I don't know..." Lelouch answered. "All I know is she left Britannia when everybody thought I'm, you know, dead."

"Oh..." Lily said.

"I admit, she is beautiful for a grandma..." Lelouch said.

"Do you like her?" Euphie said.

"Ummm...." Lelouch did not answer.

"???" Euphie, still hoping he would answer.

"..." Lelouch, still, did not answer.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Euphie said.

"Hehehe..." Lily laughed.

-Elsewhere-

"Governor Nunnaly, you have a guest." Suzaku said.

Nunnaly gave him a look because of the "Governor".

"I-I-I mean Nunnaly, hehe..." Suzaku said, and then Suzaku bowed and left the room.

"C.C.?" Nunnaly said.

"Hi Nunnaly, it's been a long time..." C.C. smiled.

"C.C., I'm so glad to see you but, where have you been?" Nunnaly asked.

"Somewhere peaceful..." C.C. answered.

"But, Britannia is now peaceful since... since..." Nunnaly said.

"I know..." C.C. said.

"But, is Britannia not peaceful enough?" Nunnaly asked.

"I know, Britannia is peaceful but this place only reminds me of Lelouch." C.C. explained.

"I miss nii-sama." Nunnaly cried.

"I miss him too but you have to be strong, Nunnaly..." C.C. said. "I lost my sister a long time ago, but, do you know how I survive all these years? Because I was surrounded by the people who loves me..."

"You're right, C.C." Nunnaly smiled.

-Outside the Palace-

"Would you stop that?!!!" Lelouch shouted.

"What???" Euphie asked.

"Stop pushing me!" Lelouch shouted then Lily covered his mouth.

"Hush! If you're not gonna shut up, I'll shut your mouth forever." Lily said and Lelouch removed her hand from his mouth.

"Okay..." Lelouch said. "But, thank you for helping me to see Nunnaly."

"You're welcome." Lily said.

"Look over there!" Euphie said. *Pointing at Nunnaly's window* "There's Nunnaly!"

"N-Nunnaly..." Lelouch cannot believe his eyes, it IS Nunnaly. Some tears are falling from his eyes.

"Tears of joy?" Euphie asked and Lelouch nodded.

"Lily, I don't know what to say, THANK YOU!" Lelouch thanked but he noticed that she is not listening. She is looking at C.C.

"I hate to interrupt, but, that guard is looking at us." Euphie said.

"Why did you not tell us?!" Lelouch said.

"HEY!!!" The guard shouted.

"Run!!!!" Lelouch said.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Please review or else... or else... ummm...


	5. Chapter 5

-Inside the Palace-

*Nunnaly heard some screaming*

"Huh?" Nunnaly said. "Did you hear something?"

"No... Not a thing." C.C. said.

"I swear I heard something..." Nunnaly said.

* * *

-Outside the Palace-

*The guard chasing the three*

*Lelouch panting*

"Not now!!!" Euphie said.

"You can't give up now! You're Zero, for crying out loud!" Lily said.

"Well, sorry for being smart!!!" Lelouch said.

"If you're really smart, get us out of here!" Lily shouted.

"Fine!" Lelouch said.

* * *

-Inside the Palace-

"I really heard something..." Nunnaly said.

"Huh?" That's C.C.'s reaction on what she saw outside the window, a guard chasing three people.

"An intruder?" Nunnaly asked. They looked closer.

"Those faces looks familiar..." C.C. said.

-And Outside Again-

"I think we lost him..." Lelouch said.

"Maybe..." Euphie said.

"That was close..." Lily looked again to if it's safe to escape.

"Super close." Euphie said.

"Waaaaaaaaay close." Lelouch agreed.

"I got it! Yes, it's close!" Lily said.

"Let's get out of here, PLEASE!!!" Euphie said. "This place is turning into a nightmare..."

"I agree, let's go!!!" Lelouch said.

* * *

-Back in the Mountains-

*Lelouch, Euphie and Lily arguing*

"Why did you not tell us that there is a guard in there?!!" Lelouch angrily shouted.

"It's your fault because you are happy because you saw Nunnaly because Lily promised to because you are so lonely!" Euphie explained.

"So it's my fault?!!" Lelouch shouted again.

"Yes!!!" Euphie said.

"Stop!" Lily shouted. "Ugh!! I can't take it anymore! You guys are driving me crazy! I'm so sick of you guys fighting! Why can't you just be thankful?!!" Lily angrily shouted. She ran back to her room with an angry look on her face.

"Lily!" Lelouch said.

"She's right, Lelouch..." Euphie said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Wait here." Lelouch went to Lily's room and tried talked to her.

"What do you want?!" Lily angrily said, the stuffed toy she was hugging was gonna explode.

"I just want you to accept our apology..." Lelouch calmly said.

"If I don't want to accept your apology?" Lily said.

"No one's gonna cook you a very delicious food." Lelouch smiled.

"Not the food!" Lily shouted. "Fine..."

"Friends?" Lelouch asked.

"Friends..." Lily smiled, they gave each other a friendly hug and went downstairs.

* * *

-Downstairs-

"Everything okay?" Euphie asked.

"Everything's okay..." Lelouch calmly said. "Let's go to the kitchen and I'll teach you all how to cook, but I'm warning you, I'm the master."

"Alright, Master Lelouch, let's go to the kitchen and see your skills at cooking." Lily smiled.

* * *

-Back in the Palace-

"Sorry if I didn't catch the intruder, Governor Nunnaly." The guard apologized.

"That's okay, the important thing is you tried your best, right?" Nunnaly smiled.

"Thank you, Governor Nunnaly." The guard bowed and left the room, he left the two alone.

"I swear those faces look so familiar..." C.C. said.

"What do they want anyway?" Nunnaly asked.

"No idea..." C.C. said.

* * *

-Back in the Mountains-

"I'm so full..." Lily said.

"Me too..." Euphie agreed. "Why do you have to be a great cook???"

"Well, thank you." Lelouch smiled.

"What are we going to do next?" Euphie asked.

"Maybe sleep...*yawns*" Lelouch said.

"He's right..." Lily agreed.

"Okay." Euphie agreed too.

"Good night Lelouch, good night Euphie..." Lily said.

"Good night..." Euphie said.

"Good night..." Lelouch went to his room and lied to his bed.

They went to their rooms and stared blankly at the sky and smile.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Please review, please, please, please, please, please, please, please....


	6. Chapter 6

Everything is possible because this is FanFiction!!! By the way, I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Lelouch woke up first and went to the Kitchen to cook breakfast, but, while doing that, he was in a deep thought.

'2 years had passed since the Evil Emperor Lelouch died, and the people discovered that Suzaku is still alive. When Emperor Lelouch died, no one cried, nobody cared. Just as planned. I miss everybody, Nunnaly, Suzaku, C.C., Milly, Rivalz, Nina and... Everyone. Well, C.C. knows I'm alive, but no idea where I am. Immortal witch. I bet she's still eating pizzas.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

-In the Palace-

"Huh?" C.C. looked around because she thought she heard something while opening a box of pizza. "Never mind."

* * *

-Back to Lelouch-

'Those past years were all nightmares. I've been lying to everyone all those times. I've been living a lie. Those years... those years full of hatred and vengeance. I've been living a... nightmare.' Lelouch thought even more.

"I agree..." Lily just came from nowhere.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Lelouch shouted. "Where did you come from?"

"It's none of your business, was it?" Lily smirked. "You know I can read mind, right? Every day, I had no choice but to guard your every move. Every fight with Britannia, I was there. Every trouble you've got into, I was there too. Of course, do I have much of a choice?"

"Why were you guarding every move I make?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, as I was saying, do I have much of a choice?" Lily said.

"Who told you to do that?" Lelouch became more curious.

"Well, as the older brother of Charles and your uncle, he told me to guard your every move. If you or Nunnaly have witnessed the death of Lady Marianne." Lily explained.

"Who is he? And why would he kill his own brother's wife?" Lelouch asked and became even more curious.

"You really want to know?" Lily asked.

"Of course, I want to! He killed Mother, because of Mother's death, Nunnaly lost her ability to walk and see!" Lelouch answered.

"Jerk..." Lily whispered. "Okay... The one who killed Lady Marianne is... do really want to know, I mean, he is already dead. And he is so cute! ^-^" Lily said.

"I don't remember Father having a cute brother, I don't even know he had a brother!" Lelouch said.

"Okay... He is... V.V." Lily answered.

"..." Lelouch was speechless.

"Lelouch?" Lily poked Lelouch to see if he is still living. (Well, you know Lelouch is immortal.)

* * *

After a few minutes...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Lelouch laughed loud.

"What???" Lily asked curiously.

"Nice one! You honestly think that that ten-year old looking boy is the one who killed Mother and my UNCLE?!" Lelouch continued to laugh.

"I'm not joking..." Lily answered.

"You're not joking?" Lelouch asked.

"Nope... I don't joke." Lily said.

"He actually killed Mother and he was the one who gave the Emperor Geass?" Lelouch said. "But, he can't be my uncle he looks like a ten-year old, and Father looks like a..."

"A Grandpa?" Lily asked.

"Yeah..." Lelouch answered.

* * *

After a few minutes discussing about Charles (or insulting Charles) and V.V. Euphie went down and all of them ate breakfast together.

"So how's your sleep, Euphie?" Lelouch asked.

"Just fine?" Euphie said. 'What's with the mood?'

'Well, few years ago, I was living a lie but now, my life is just beginning with this two airheads...' Lelouch thought.

"Airheads, huh?" Lily glared at Lelouch.

"That's not what I meant, I-I-I didn't m-mean to- WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Lelouch shouted.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Sorry, I didn't write this past few weeks or months (I've lost track of time, sorry). I was too busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Please enjoy!

* * *

-In the Palace-

"Suzaku..." Nunnaly called.

"Huh?" Suzaku asked.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to lie to me. I can keep a secret." Nunnaly said.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"In the Zero Requiem, you and brother, ummmm... You and Brother, you two planned, you know..." Nunnaly can't explain and put those words in a sentence but, Suzaku knew what she meant.

"You're right... We planned those things. Even in his last moments, he is still smart... He thought that if he could make a river of blood and to arrest everyone who will rebel against him, all the hatred in this world will focus on him, and if I will erase his existence, all the hatred in this world will disappear... For a jerk, he is kind." Suzaku explained.

"Brother is really kind." Nunnaly smiled. "That's Brother for you."

"I know." Suzaku smiled back at Nunnaly.

* * *

-Back to the Mountains-

"Aw men!" Lelouch said. 'Lily is like C.C., but worse than C.C.'

"Worse? Worse... worse..." Lily whispered.

"I didn't mean to..." Lelouch said.

"No need to deny it..." Lily looked at Lelouch. "Wanna know a fact?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"C.C. is not really my sister." Lily said. "Honestly, I'm older than her in about, I don't know, a century..."

"WHAT???" That's impossible, but how?" Lelouch asked.

"None of your business, right?" Lily smirked.

"I can keep a secret... Please, please, please!!!" Lelouch said.

"Okay, but I'll only say this once. IUSEDGEASSONHER!" Lily said.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"I said I USED GEASS ON HER! Jerk!" Lily said.

"That's impossible, Geass won't work on her now!" Lelouch said.

"Duh! I know that." Lily said. "I used Geass on her back when she still didn't have a Code."

"But, why?" Lelouch asked.

"Because, back then, I was a troublemaker." She smiled. "So, they will always try to capture me."

"Please, that's not hard to guess. I can see that." Lelouch smirked.

"Well, You are a troublemaker yourself, right, Lelouch?" Lily insulted. "You always skipped classes."

"But your case is much worse than mine!" Lelouch answered.

"At least I haven't skipped a class in my whole life!" Lily answered back.

"Lelouch, Lily. Why are you guys fighting?" Euphie asked.

"She started it!" Lelouch said.

"I started it? Please, you were the one who started it!" Lily shouted.

"I started it?" Lelouch asked.

"So you're saying that I'm the one who star-" Lily stopped because she was just repeating the question. "What are we doing? We have been fighting over a dumb thing."

"You're right." Lelouch agreed. "Sooooooooooo... Wanna watch T.V.?"

"Sure." Lily and Euphie said in unison.

* * *

-In the Palace-

"Nunnaly..." C.C. called.

"What is it, C.C.?" Nunnaly asked.

"Was Lelouch a kind brother?" C.C. said while blushing.

"Brother? Why?" Nunnaly asked.

"Because... I don't know. I don't see him as a nice brother!" C.C. said.

"Do you like Brother?" Nunnaly asked.

"That jerk? On that jerk? No way!" C.C. denied.

"C.C., no need to deny." Nunnaly smiled and C.C. looked away.

'I don't like Lelouch... I... I... I love him.' C.C. thought.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Please review... Thank you...


End file.
